Eternity
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: For Valentine Event. Aku ingin hidup abadi, bersamamu. Karena itu akan kulakukan apapun. Kau dengar aku, Kunimitsu? Kubilang 'apapun', bahkan hal yang tak masuk akal ini. AU, TezuFuji, RnR.


Ini adalah kali pertama saya menapaki fandom Prince of Tennis dan ini juga kali pertama saya menapaki kaki di genre SCI-FI! Sumpah demi apapun idenya muncul gitu aja! Agak terinspirasi dari lagu "Kokoro X Kiseki"-nya Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin, terus juga sedikit terinsipirasi dari "Zettai Kareshi", dorama Jepang itu lho!

Yup, sekian dari saya. Salam kenal semua, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu~ :*

**Disclaimer:**

Prince of Tennis © **Takeshi Konomi**

Eternity © **Hime Uguisu**

Khusus untuk **Echizen Ryoma-nya punya saya** #plak

**Pairing:**

Tezuka Kunimitsu – Fuji Syuusuke

**Summary:**

For Valentine Event. Aku ingin hidup abadi, bersamamu. Karena itu akan kulakukan apapun. Kau dengar aku, Kunimitsu? Kubilang 'apapun', bahkan hal yang tak masuk akal ini. AU, TezuFuji, RnR.

**Warning!:**

Mungkin akan ada hal-hal yang tak masuk diakal, jadi sebelumnya saya peringatkan, saya gak terima flame kayak "Mana bisa itu jadi begitu?" dan hal-hal semacamnya. Ini fanfict, semua dapat terjadi di sini.

**Don't like? Don't read! If you like? Review please~**

* * *

><p><strong>Eternity<strong>

A

**Prince of Tennis Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuji's POV<strong>

Aku masih sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai buku tebal yang sudah menjadi koleksiku sejak lama. Di sinilah aku, tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan sebuah laboratorium yang tak bisa disebut luas juga. Menempati sebuah desa yang bisa dibilang agak terpencil dari hingar bingar kota. Tapi itulah yang paling kusuka di sini, tak ada keramaian. Hanya kesejukan udara yang menyapa paru-paru serta suasana tenang tanpa berisiknya suara mesin kendaraan bermotor.

Fuji Syuusuke, itulah namaku. Setelah lulus SMA 2 tahun lalu, aku segera memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di sini. Meninggalkan keluargaku yang masih tinggal di ibukota Tokyo. Sejak awal aku memang anak yang penyendiri. Namun, banyak orang yang menyebut aku jenius. Baiklah, memang agak sedikit tak ada hubungannya antara aku yang penyendiri dengan aku yang jenius. Tapi percayalah, aku menyendiri karena telah menjadi otaku sejak lama. Otaku jika berhadapan dengan semua alat-alat di laboratorium ini.

Kudengar kehidupan itu tak ada yang abadi. Semua akan mati lalu hancur menyatu dengan alam. Tapi aku tetap penasaraan soal kata 'abadi' itu. Jika mereka bilang tak ada yang abadi, maka aku hanya perlu menciptakan suatu kehidupan abadi sebagai penemuan baru, kan? Itulah yang ada di pikiranku.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai mencoba membuatnya. Setelah berhasil, baru ku terapkan pada tubuhku sendiri," gumamku setelah membalik halaman terakhir buku yang sejak tadi kubaca. Aku mulai mencari-cari berbagai benda yang kubutuhkan.

"Hmm.. kalau aku menggunakan besi maka akan terasa dingin dan berat. Kalau aku menggunakan kayu, maka akan mudah lapuk. Sepertinya aku harus mencari bahan baku lain untuk membuatnya," aku pun mulai berpikir lagi. Meneliti setiap inchi sudut ruangan laboratoriumku. Melihat berbagai benda yang terdapat di sini.

"Tak ada yang bisa memberi ide," ujarku lagi lalu menghela napas panjang. mendudukkan diriku di kursi dan berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan bahan seperti resin? _Humanoid*_ mungkin akan sangat menarik," pikirku yang kemudian terdiam. Memikirkan ucapanku tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di malam valentine itu aku masih terjaga dan sibuk mengurusi suatu hal yang sejak kemarin-kemarin kutekuni. Beberapa minggu telah kuhabiskan untuk membuat 'proyek'ku ini. Dan sekarang sudah hampir selesai. Tinggal menginstall chip-nya saja, dan menurutku bagian ini cukup rumit. Oh tidak, sepertinya merapikan bagian rambutnya terlihat lebih rumit bagiku. Aku ingin ia bisa bicara agar aku memilik teman untuk bercerita.

Chip-nya telah selesai. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya pun telah sempurna kubuat. Ini adalah _humanoid _pertamaku. Kelopak matanya masih menutup dan belum menampakkan irisnya. Baju untuknya pun telah kupasangkan. Sebuah _humanoid_ laki-laki yang kubuat lebih tinggi dariku sedikit. Kuperhatikan terus ia dari bawah hingga atas. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Mataku menatap ke arah meja. Di sana terlihat sebuah kacamata yang dulu pernah kupakai hanya untuk sekedar iseng. Penasaran, aku pun mengambilnya lalu memakaikannya pada _humanoid_ itu.

"_Perfect_!" seruku saat melihat hasil karyaku itu. Aku pun tersenyum memandanginya. "Rasanya tidak enak jika aku terus memanggilnya '_humanoid_'. Aku harus memikirkan nama untuknya sekarang," aku pun kembali berpikir. Menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat.

"Hikari.. tidak itu untuk perempuan! Hmm.. kuni no hikari.. Kunimitsu?" setelah mengucapkannya aku pun terdiam sejenak. "Yah, jika tidak menjadi cahaya negara, setidaknya kau akan menjadi cahaya bagiku sekarang, Mitsu.." lanjutku lagi. Berjalan mendekatinya. Perlahan tanganku meraba tombol 'on' yang terdapat di punggungnya. Menekannya. Menunggu reaksi yang terjadi setelahnya. Terdengar suara mesin yang halus. Kelopak mata itu bergerak perlahan untuk terbuka. Menampakkan kedua bola matanya. Tatapan itu begitu datar tanpa emosi.

"Selamat datang di duniaku, mulai sekarang namamu Kunimitsu," ucapku saat matanya menatapku. Bibir itu pun mulai bergerak. Sepertinya karena baru saja dibuat, ia masih terlihat agak kaku.

"Kunimitsu?" ia mengulangi namanya tadi. Aku memberikan sebuah anggukan padanya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, tuanku," jawabnya. Aku memegang bahunya.

"Panggil aku 'Fuji' atau 'Syuusuke', mulai sekarang kau akan selalu menemaniku ya,"

"Baiklah, Fuji-sama," Dan sebuah robot yang akan menemaniku itu pun tercipta di sebuah malam yang katanya penuh kasih sayang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu aku masih merebahkan diri di atas kasur empukku. Memegang erat selimutku. Udara musim dingin kali ini cukup dingin. Walaupun sudah terbagun sejak tadi, tapi aku tetap saja masih tak ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurku ini. Tak lama kemudian suara ketukan pintu tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku.

"Selamat pagi, Fuji-sama. Waktunya sarapan." Seperti biasa, itu adalah Mitsu yang berniat membangunkanku. Dengan malas aku pun menuruni tempat tidurku ini. Membuka pintu. Sosok Kunimitsu lah yang pertama kutemui saat pintu itu terbuka.

"Aku sudah bangun sejak tadi kok. Apa sarapannya sudah siap?" tanyaku. Kami pun berjalan menuju dapur. Di sana sudah terlihat piring kosong dan beberapa piring yang berisi makanan.

"Makanannya sudah siap," jawabnya. Kududukkan diriku di salah satu kursi meja makan ini. Menyendokkan nasi ke piringku, bersiap untuk makan. Kulihat Kunimitsu hanya berdiri menatapku di dekat meja makan.

"Hhh.. Mitsu, kau tak harus berdiri di sana menungguiku kok," ujarku sambil menghela napas. Mitsu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, aku ingin menemani Fuji-sama di sini," jawabnya. Baiklah, kau memang _humanoid_ yang _protective_. Padahal bukan karena aku sengaja menge-set mu seperti itu. Menyamankan diri, aku pun kembali melanjutkan acara makanku yang tertunda tadi. Membiarkan Mitsu hanya berdiri menatapku seperti itu.

Setelah selesai makan, aku berjalan menuju ruang televisi. Menyalakan televisi itu dengan cara menekan tombol yang terdapat pada _remote_-nya. Menampilkan acara televisi di pagi hari itu. Mitsu juga berjalan mengikutiku, dan kini ia kembali berdiri sambil menatapku. Kutepuk sofa di sebelahku.

"Duduklah," perintahku halus. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya. Kini gerakannya sudah mulai tak terlihat kaku lagi seperti awal-awal dibuatnya. Setengah jam kemudian aku mulai merasakan kantuk. Kelopak mataku terkadang mulai terpejam sendiri tanpa kusadari. Aku sedikit kaget saat merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh kepalaku. Tak melawan, aku pun membiarkan Mitsu memegang kepalaku. Menyentuhkan kepalaku di bahunya. Ah, aku mengerti sekarang. Rupanya ia ingin aku tertidur di bahunya saja.

"Tidurlah jika Anda lelah," ucapnya. Aku mengangguk pelan lalu mulai memejamkan mataku. Semalam aku habis begadang dan kini kepalaku terasa agak pusing. Membuatnya dengan bahan resin dan bukan besi memang pilihan yang tepat. Jadi di saat seperti ini kan kepalaku tidak sakit karena bersandar di besi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore pun datang, aku sudah terbangun sejak siang tadi. Dan kini aku kembali 'bekerja' di laboratoriumku lagi. Membaca sebuah buku tentang kedokteran. Seperti tujuan awalku menciptakan Mitsu, aku ingin mencari sesuatu yang 'abadi'. Dan setelah berhasil menciptakan Mitsu, kupikir aku pun juga bisa mempraktekkannya pada diriku sendiri. Entah bagaimana caranya, karena itu sekarang sedang kupikirkan.

Kurasakan hembusan angin bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit lenganku. Refleks, aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Sampai tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Mitsu memeluk tubuhku dari belakang.

"Mitsu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Anda terlihat kedinginan, jadi saya hanya mencoba untuk menghangatkan Anda," jawabnya datar. Aku tersenyum dibuatnya. Tindakannya tiba-tiba begitu sih. Kubiarkan ia memelukku seperti tadi pagi kubiarkan tubuh ini bersandar di bahunya. Aku merasa nyaman sekali. Aku pun berusaha kembali berkonsentrasi pada buku yang tadi sedang kubaca itu. Melihat struktur tubuh manusia yang tercetak di sana. Lalu menatap Mitsu.

"Mitsu, berdirilah di depanku!" perintahku tanpa nada paksaan. Mitsu pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri di hadapanku. Aku membuka kemejanya dengan hati-hati. Menatap secara bergantian antara Mitsu dan gambar di buku itu. "Serius, tubuhmu memang sudah pas sekali," aku berdiri di hadapannya. Menyentuh 'kulit'nya dengan gerakan perlahan. Kubuka halaman selanjutnya dari buku itu. Menampilkan gambar bagian-bagian mulut manusia. Aku pun memerintahkan Mitsu untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Nah sekarang, cium bibirku!" perintahku lagi, kali ini dengan suara pelan. Rasanya aneh juga meminta sebuah 'robot' untuk mencium dirimu, tapi aku hanya penasaran apakah bibir itu sudah lembut. Ia terlihat bingung. Aku menepuk dahiku frustasi. Memegang belakang kepalanya, lalu perlahan mendorongnya mendekat ke wajahku. "Begini caranya mencium, ingat itu ya," bisikku. Tak lama kemudian benda dingin itu menyentuh bibirku.

Rasanya benar-benar campur aduk. Tak kusangka bersentuhan dengan robot seperti ini saja cukup membuat wajahku memerah. Aku pun melepaskan pegangan tanganku di kepalanya. Mulai menggerakan kepalaku menjauh dari wajahnya. Tentu saja wajahnya tak memerah, bahkan tak terlihat sama sekali jika ia gugup. Tentu saja! Dia itu kan hanya robot, Syuusuke!

Merasa penelitianku selesai, kupakaikan kembali bajunya. Lalu aku kembali berkutik dengan buku yang sempat terlupakan tadi. Memperhatikan dengan jelas sistem saraf dan segalanya tentang tubuh manusia ini. Tentang tubuhku sendiri. Berbagai huruf serta kalimat telah kubaca, tapi yang paling membuatku tertarik adalah artikel yang sedang kubaca ini. Tentang berbagai penyakit manusia.

"Bahkan hanya karena sebuah nyamuk ataupun virus kecil saja manusia bisa mati," gumamku di sela-sela saat bacaku. Ternyata memang tubuh manusia itu lemah ya, apa suatu saat aku juga akan melemah seperti itu?

"Silahkan teh Anda, Fuji-sama," Mitsu datang dan membawakanku secangkir teh. Aku pun menerimanya dan mulai menyeruput teh panas yang sudah mulai dingin akibat suhu udara sekarang ini. Huft, kepalaku mulai pusing lagi. Apakah karena aku terlalu lelah, ya? Mataku juga rasanya mulai sakit. Tapi aku masih penasaran soal sistem peredaran darah yang terletak di halaman selanjutnya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mencatat beberapa point penting di buku catatanku. Mencoba berdiri untuk mengambil buku itu yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Kupegangi kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut. Kurasakan pandanganku agak memburam. Benda-benda di laboratorium ini mulai tampak semu. Dan setelahnya aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selain kurasakan tubuhku membentur lantai yang dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mencoba membuka kelopak mataku perlahan. Memfokuskan arah pandanganku. Langit-langit kamarku menjadi pemandangan pertama yang kulihat saat aku sadarkan diri. Tunggu, sadarkan diri? Kutolehkan kepalaku, mendapati sosok Mitsu sedang duduk di sana. Dengan matanya yang menatapku tanpa ekspresi tersirat di sana.

"Apakah Anda baik-baik saja Fuji-sama?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Aku hanya memegangi kepalaku sambil menghela napas panjang. Sudah jelas bahwa aku pasti pingsan tadi. Berrarti Mitsu juga bisa menggendongku, ya? Kemajuan. "Anda tidak boleh terlalu memaksakan diri, Anda harus banyak istirahat," ucap Mitsu lagi.

"Ya, terima kasih ya, Mitsu. Aku hanya merasa sedikit kurang enak badan kok," kuberikan senyuman padanya. Mencoba meyakinkannya jika aku benar-benar tak apa-apa. Ia pun perlahan berjalan menjauh dariku, menuju pintu kamar ini.

"Aku akan membawakan makanan untuk Anda, Fuji-sama," setelah berkata begitu, ia pun pergi meninggalkan kamar ini. Pintu itu pun ditutupnya. Meninggalkanku yang masih terbaring sendirian di sini. Rasanya tubuhku lemas sekali. Apa benar aku terlalu memaksakan diri hingga kurang istirahat? Jadi, apakah aku sakit sekarang?

"Uhuk.. uhuk..!" aku pun mendudukkan diri dan mulai terbatuk. Tanganku pun refleks menutup mulutku. Batuk itu seperti tak mau berhenti dan semakin keras. Dapat kurasakan juga tenggorokkanku sakit sekali. Setelah batuk ini dapat berhenti sejenak, kulihat telapak tanganku. Mataku terbelalak melihatnya. Kulit yang tadinya putih itu menjadi ternoda merah darah. Apakah aku mulai sampai batasnya? Apakah kanker darah ini sudah semakin menggerogotiku?

Tanganku bergerak membuka laci meja di samping tempat tidurku. Mencari plastik yang berisi obat-obatanku. Meminum beberapa kapsul, lalu meminum air yang terdapat di gelas yang ada di atas meja. Sepertinya Mitsu yang mengambilkan air itu. Setelah merasa agak baikkan, aku pun kembali merebahkan tubuhku. Mataku menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit kamar ini.

Jika terus seperti ini aku bisa berakhir seperti manusia lain. Meninggal, dan tak ada lagi yang dapat kulakukan. Aku tak mau seperti itu! Apa yang akan Mitsu lakukan jika aku meninggalkannya? Aku harus cepat bereksperimen dengan tubuhku ini. Jika aku hanya mengulur waktu begini, maka aku akan benar-benar kehilangan segalanya. Kusingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, lalu berjalan tertatih menuruni tempat tidur ini. Laboratoriumku adalah tujuan awalku.

"Fuji-sama, Anda tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu!" seru Mitsu saat melihatku berjalan. Ia memegang semangkuk bubur yang masih terlihat uap panas di atasnya.

"Tidak bisa, aku tak punya waktu lagi. Lebih baik kau ikut aku saja ke laboratorium." Dan Mitsu pun hanya menurut, mengikutiku sampai memasuki laboratorium. Kududukkan tubuhku di kursi yang biasa kupakai. Membuka-buka catatanku yang berisi berbagai sistem, perangkat, dan lainnya tentang Mitsu. Sedangkan _humanoid_ satu itu hanya duduk tak jauh dariku sambil masih memegangi mangkuk bubur tadi.

"Baiklah, akan kumulai dengan kaki," ujarku meyakinkan diri. Mengambil sebuah pisau dan mengarahkannya pada kakiku. Aku tak boleh gagal. Sungguh, jika aku gagal maka aku akan berakhir selamanya di sini. Pisau itu pun mulai bersentuhan dengan kulit kakiku. Terasa dingin, namun juga hangat. Cairan merah itu pun mulai keluar seiring dengan semakin lebarnya garis yang kutorehkan dengan pisau itu. "Akh!" tak dapat kutahan rintihan ini kala rasa sakit itu menerpa kaki kiriku.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan, Fuji-sama?" tanya Mitsu yang terdengar seperti khawatir. Kutatap mata itu.

"Aku hanya ingin abadi sepertimu dan kita bisa hidup bersama selamanya, hanya itu," jawabku. Perlahan sorot khawatirnya berubah dan terlihat melemah.

"Fuji-sama…" lirihnya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau ambilkan suntikan yang ada di atas meja itu!" perintahku sambil menunjuk sebuah suntikan. Menurut, Mitsu pun berjalan dan mengambilnya. Memberikan suntikan anastesi itu padaku. Kusuntikan ke kakiku, menunggu reaksinya yang membuat kakiku mulai mati rasa. Setelahnya, barulah kulanjutkan kegiatanku tadi. Ingin tahu apa yang akan kulakukan? Mengganti kulit ini dengan bahan seperti Mitsu. Mengganti tulang ini dengan besi sepertinya. Mengganti bagian lain yang dapat hancur. Hanya itu, hanya itu…

Air mata itu pun meleleh begitu saja. Berhasil, kulit itu sudah mulai terkelupas sedikit. Mati-matian kutahan rasa sakit yang mendera ini. Menggigit bibir bawahku. Tak bisa, rasa sakitnya masih terasa.

"Argghh..!" erangan itu tak lagi bisa kutahan. Kulihat Mitsu meletakan mangkuk bubur itu di atas meja, lalu segera memeluk tubuhku.

"Aku akan selalu ada untuk Anda Fuji-sama, jangan menyakiti tubuh Anda lagi. Aku yakin, menjadi manusia pasti jauh lebih membahagiakan daripada menjadi robot sepertiku!" ujar Mitsu. Memelukku semakin erat. Kuraih tangannya, menggenggam tangan dingin itu.

"Tapi aku yang tak bisa selalu berada di sisimu jika aku tetap jadi manusia. Tubuh ini sebentar lagi sudah akan mencapai batasnya. Kau tahu? Suatu saat akan hancur melebur dengan tanah dan tak dapat kau temukan lagi," balasku. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku sambil tetap memelukku.

"Fuji-sama.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini aku masih mampu membuka mataku. Tubuh ini masih mampu bergerak. Tapi rasanya kakiku hampir mati rasa. Bukan mati rasa seperti waktu dibuat kebal, melainkan mati rasa saking sakitnya. Kusingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Akibat begadang semalam, aku berhasil 'menyelesaikan' sedikit bagian kaki. Kurasa menggerakannya akan susah sekali.

"Selamat pagi, Fuji-sama," sapa Mitsu yang baru saja memasuki kamarku. "Bagaimana soal kaki Anda kemarin?" tanya Mitsu setelah ia telah meletakan segelas air mineral di atas mejaku.

"Ya begitulah, terasa sakit sekalinya sih kemarin saja," jawabku. Ia menatap kakiku dengan tatapan yang tak mampu kuartikan.

"Sakit itu.. bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya lagi. Sepertinya ia kini sedang sibuk memperhatikan kakiku terus. Apakah itu bagian dari mengumpulkan informasi baginya?

"Yah bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Sakit itu terasa tak mengenakan. Kau jadi tak nyaman dibuatnya," jawabku seadanya. Ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apakah jika aku melukai kakiku seperti Fuji-sama aku dapat merasakan sakit seperti yang Fuji-sama rasakan?" lagi, sepertinya ia benar-benar penasaran. Aku menggaruk leherku yang tak gatal. Menurut pemikiranku sih ia tak akan merasakan sakit. Tapi aku kan belum pernah mencobanya.

"Duduklah," ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk tepi ranjangku. Ia pun segera mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Menatapku dengan tatapan yang seakan siap menunggu perintah selanjutnya. "Coba beritahu aku apa yang kau rasakan, ya?" lanjutku, lalu melayangkan satu pukulan ke dadanya. Tak ada reaksi selain terdengar suara benturan dan tanganku yang terasa sakit.

"Tak ada apapun," jawabnya datar. Sudah kuduga jawabannya akan seperti itu. "Apa sekarang Anda akan melanjutkan kegiatan kemarin?" ia mulai bertanya lagi. Anggukan kuberikan sebagai jawaban bisu atas pertanyaannya. "Kalau begitu Anda harus makan dulu untuk mendapat energi kembali,"

"Iya, baiklah.." jawabku malas dan menunggunya mengambilkan makanan untukku. Apa ia mulai tertarik pada ideku untuk mengubah tubuh ini menjadi sama sepertinya? Tak lama kemudian ia pun kembali dengan semangkuk bubur ditangannya. Apa hanya bubur yang baru bisa ia pelajari?

"Buka mulut Anda, Fuji-sama," pintanya saat ia sudah duduk kembali di tepi tempat tidurku. Mengarahkan sesendok bubur pada mulutku. Kubuka mulutku dan ia pun mulai menyuapkan bubur itu dengan gerakan hati-hati. Mungkin takut membuatku tersedak, entahlah.

Setelah selesai makan, aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke laboratoriumku. Cara berjalanku masih tertatih, mungkin disebabkan oleh faktor kakiku ini. Mitsu membantuku berjalan dengan merangkulku. Hingga akhirnya kami pun sampai di laboratorium rumahku ini. Aku mengambil posisi di atas sebuah ranjang yang hanya berkapasitas untuk satu orang ini. Mendudukkan diriku di sana. Mitsu pun membantuku dengan mengambilkan berbagai alat-alat yang kubutuhkan. Aku ingin sebelum musim semi tubuh ini sudah 'berhasil'.

Hembusan angin dingin menjadi salah satu pengganggu bagiku. Penghangat ruangan yang sudah dipasang terkadang masih kalah dengan angin itu. Membuat tubuhku menggigil ataupun membuat lukaku semakin perih dan membuatku merinding. Mitsu selalu di sampingku dan membantu bagian yang tak dapat kukerjakan.

"Fuji-sama, bagaimana perasaan Anda sekarang?" tanya Mitsu saat kami telah melalui satu minggu dengan hari-hari penuh kegiatan eksperimen.

"Entahlah, kita semakin mendekati bagian tersulitnya. Tapi sungguh, tubuhku rasanya sudah lelah sekali. Kurasa aku harus sedikit beristirahat," jawabku. Mitsu memegang dahiku.

"Apa Anda sakit lagi?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya angkat bahu lalu perlahan kelopak mata ini terasa berat dan terpejam begitu saja. Menyisakan pemandangan gelap tanpa akhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kunimitsu's POV**

Aku sungguh tak mengerti mengapa manusia memiliki tubuh yang lemah. Aku juga tidak tahu jika manusia ternyata memiliki bagian-bagian dalam tubuh yang sangat rumit. Bahkan pembuluh darah itu jauh lebih rumit jika dibandingkan dengan berbagai kabel di dalam tubuhku. Cairan merah bernama darah itu juga hebat, ia bisa keluar begitu saja saat lapisan luar tubuh manusia terluka. Sungguh, manusia benar-benar sebuah karya indah dari sang penciptanya.

Mataku menatap tubuh Fuji-sama yang kini terlihat agak menggigil. Tubuhnya sudah kupindahkan kembali ke kamarnya. Padahal sudah mengenakan selimut tebal tapi tetap saja kedinginan. Walau hanya memakai baju satu lapis saja aku sama sekali tak merasa kedinginan. Baiklah, aku tahu aku berbeda dengannya.

Bagiku yang hanyalah sebuah robot ciptaan Fuji-sama, tentu saja aku merasa setiap hari aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Karena bagaimana pun juga semua yang kini kumiliki adalah milik Fuji-sama. Bahkan tiap kata yang kuucapkan pun milik Fuji-sama yang telah memberikanku bank kata yang begitu banyak.

"Mitsu?" suara Fuji-sama baru saja terdeteksi olehku. Aku pun segera menatap ke arahnya. Bibirnya mulai bergerak seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Apa aku tak sadarkan diri lagi?" tanyanya.

"Anda tiba-tiba saja tak sadarkan diri, Fuji-sama. Lalu saya membawa Anda ke sini," jawabku. Kulihat ia menghela napas lagi, seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang lelah akibat memikirkan banyak hal. Mataku yang tadi menatap ke arah wajahnya pun kini berpindah ke arah tangannya. Lengan kirinya kini sudah mulai berubah seperti halnya bagian kakinya. Sepertiku. Sudah tak ada lagi kulit hangat itu dan kini malah terganti dengan bahan dingin seperti milikku.

"Mitsu, aku takut. Aku semakin merasa lemah, aku semakin merasakan takut, aku hanya.. takut. Selama ini yang kulakukan hanya menghindari kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi aku memang harus mati," ucapnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Helaian cokelat madu itu menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya. Namun pengelihatanku dapat menangkap adanya air yang menetes di pipinya. Itu yang disebut air mata, ya? Air yang berasal dari mata, kan?

"Tenanglah Fuji-sama," dan hanya itulah yang dapat kukatakan. Bahunya bergetar seiring dengan suara isak tangisnya. Kudekatkan diriku padanya. Memeluknya dari samping. Walau aku tak mengerti mengapa ia dapat meneteskan air mata itu, tapi satu hal yang kutahu saat ini. Aku tak ingin melihatnya meneteskan air mata itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa tak tentu arah jika melihatnya. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya memeluknya, berharap ia dapat merasa nyaman.

"Terima kasih, Mitsu. Terima kasih untuk selalu berada di sisiku. Selama ini tak ada yang selalu menemaniku seperti kau menemaniku di sini,"

"Aku memang diciptakan hanya untukmu, Fuji-sama," balasku. Kulihat ia melengkungkan bibirnya. Apa itu namanya? Ah, senyum. Ia tersenyum dan aku merasa lebih baik saat melihatnya begitu.

"Kau tahu Mitsu? Aku tak mau berada jauh dari sisimu bahkan ke surga sekalipun, aku hanya ingin seseorang yang menemaniku dan mengisi kesepianku. Karena itu aku sayang sekali padamu," ujarnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Sayang? Sepertinya baru aku mendengar kata seperti itu.

"Sayang itu.. apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Ia tertawa dan tangannya mengelus helaian rambutku.

"Sayang adalah perasaan di mana kau ingin seseorang selalu bahagia dan kau ingin melindunginya dari segala sesuatu yang buruk. Sayang hanyalah perasaan yang terdengar sederhana namun bermakna dalam dan terasa lembut menghangatkan hati," jelasnya. Aku harus segera memasukannya ke bank dataku. Padahal hanya satu kata, namun mengapa itu memiliki pengertian yang panjang?

"Mitsu aku.. uhuk! Uhuk!" belum sempat ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia terbatuk dan menginterupsi kalimatnya tadi. Kulepaskan pelukanku dan menyerahkan segelas air mineral padanya. Tetapi ia terbatuk semakin keras. Setetes air menets melalui pelipisnya. Mungkin itulah yang disebut 'keringat' oleh manusia.

Lalu kulihat setetes darah menetes dari tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya itu. Aku pun segera menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk melihat lebih jelas telapak tangannya. Benar, rupanya itu benar-benar darah. Fuji-sama menatapku sendu.

"Anda berdarah! Bagaimana bisa? Kulit Anda kan tidak terluka!" tanyaku kaget. Yang kutahu darah itu akan keluar saat manusia terluka, tapi tubuhnya kan baik-baik saja saat ini. Apakah telapak tangannya terluka? Sepertinya tak ada bekas luka apapun di sana.

"Yang terluka bukan bagian luar tubuhku, tapi di dalam," jawabnya. Aku menatapnya bingung. Jadi bagian dalamnya bisa terluka juga? Apa karena chip atau mesinnya rusak? Ah, aku lupa manusia tidak memiliki mesin dan chip sepertiku. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk bersantai lagi, aku harus kembali ke laboratorium!" seru Fuji-sama. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri dan berjalan. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menuntunnya berjalan. Robot sepertiku tak mempunyai hak untuk menentang tuan kami.

"Fuji-sama, apakah Anda sungguh-sungguh ingin mengubah tubuh Anda? Nanti tidak akan ada darah lagi, kah? Tak akan ada keringat dan air mata lagi, kah?" tanyaku khawatir. Ia tak menjawab sampai akhirnya ia berhasil duduk di ranjang laboratoriumnya yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya.

"Aku tak mengkhawatirkan itu. Namun jujur, yang paling ku khawatirkan adalah apakah perasaanku juga akan hilang? Maksudku, apakah aku tak akan bisa lagi merasakan berbagai perasaan hangat yang mendesirkan hati ini? Aku harap aku masih dapat merasakannya, menyanyangimu seperti saat ini," jawabnya. Sebuah senyuam tulus itupun menghiasi wajahnya lagi. Menambah kesan sempurna pada dirinya di mataku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fuji's POV**

Telah genap satu bulan dan tubuh ini telah berhasil kuubah. Menghindari datangnya kehancuran tubuhku dengan membuat sebuah tubuh baru seperti ini. Yang paling membuatku bahagia bukanlah keberhasilan eksprimenku melainkan perasaanku yang tak hilang ini. aku masih dapat merasakan kehangatan yang seakan menyelimuti hatiku di kala aku berpikir bahwa aku tak sendiri.

"Silahkan Fuji-sama," suara yang sudah sangat kukenal. Mitsu meletakan secangkir teh hangat di atas meja. Kini kami berdua sedang duduk di ruang televisi sambil menyaksikan berbagai acara yang mereka sajikan.

"_Arigatou_, Mitsu," balasku. Ia tersenyum. Kusandarkan kepala ini di bahunya. Dapat kurasakan dengan jelas tangannya membelai helaian rambutku.

"Anda tetap hangat, Fuji-sama," ucap Mitsu tiba-tiba.

"Kau juga," balasku lagi. "Ne, Mitsu, mulai besok aku akan mengirimkan beberapa produk robot yang sudah banyak dipesan oleh orang-orang itu," ceritaku. Mitsu terlihat senang.

"Baguslah, aku harap Anda bisa semakin sukses, Fuji-sama,"

"Tapi berapapun yang mereka minta aku tak akan mau menjualmu lho, seperti seorang kolektor kemarin yang menawarmu lewat e-mai,"

"Aku juga tak ingin berpisah dari Anda, Fuji-sama," ujar Mitsu.

"Karena itulah aku ingin hidup abadi seperti ini, kan? Karena aku ingin berada di sampingmu, Mitsu." Kupejamkan mataku. Jika aku tak berusaha seperti sekarang ini maka dapat kupastikan aku sudah meninggal sekarang. Cinta itu hangat, kan? Cinta juga hal yang paling hebat sedunia. Coba saja kau bayangkan, hanya satu kata namun dapat membuat semua orang melakukan hal-hal aneh.

"Sejak Anda menjelaskan apa itu artinya rasa sayang, saya sudah mulai bisa mengerti," ujar Mitsu.

"Oh, ya? kalau begitu bagaimana menurutmu rasa sayang itu?" tanyaku penasaran. Menunggu sebuah robot jenius mengungkapkan info baru baginya.

"Bagiku rasa sayang itu seperti ikatan tak terlihat yang menghubungkan perasaan seseorang ke perasaan yang lain. Membuat mereka merasa saling terkait dan tak dapat dipisahkan. Seperti Anda dan saya, kita. Bahkan tak ada apapun yang boleh memisahkan kita."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>*Humanoid:<strong> Robot yang bentuknya menyerupai manusia. Human-Android

Endingnya gaje! Saya tahu! Saya tahu jelas soal itu jadi jangan ngancem saya pake obor gitu dong!

Sumpah ya, ini adalah plot terberat yang pernah saya buat. Mikirin ide lanjutannya lagi itu susah banget. Mikirin ide soal mengubah tubuh juga susaaaaah banget! Malah awal-awal saya sampe cari-cari gambar humanoid dulu. Kan kalau HRP-4C itu badannya besi dan cuma kepala sama tangannya doang yang kaya badan manusia, nah saya pengennya semua badannya (kulit) kayak manusia. Jadilah bahan untuk boneka Barbie menjadi pilihan saya ~(' '~)(~' ')~

Sedikit curhat, membuat sebuah humanoid merupakan cita-cita terbesar saya. Pengen banget rasanya buat humanoid dengan model para karakter anime idola saya supaya saya bisa sama-sama mereka terus.

Yosh, minta kritik dan sarannya di kotak review, ya~ :*


End file.
